Shakespeare In The Park
by travelingwiththedoctor
Summary: A Hiddlesbatch story written from Tom's point of view If you don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Shakespeare In The Park 

_Chapter 1 – The Café _

In a secluded part of town, we found a little café where no one would know who we are. This was good, we like to have privacy, Benny hates it when we get interrupted. This café looked so small from the outside but as soon as you step inside the smell of freshly baked bread, cookies and cake greets you and the size of the little café seems irrelevant. It looks much bigger from the inside looking out towards the little street filled with small shops. We found a little table at the back of the room out of the way. The table was metres away from a window which provided perfect lighting. We put our picnic basket under the table up against the wall and I proceeded to order a cup of tea and a scone each.  
"Tom, could I get some extra sugar for my tea please dear" Benny called after me.  
"Anything you need" I said with a smile.

After being handed our order on a nice light blue and white tray, I carefully walked back to our table as to make sure I didn't spill any of the tea or break the nice white china cups. I placed the tray in the centre of the table and took my seat. No sooner had I looked up from taking a sip of my tea had I noticed that Benny was looking straight at me. I placed the cup back on the matching saucer because my hands were shaking. HE was looking at ME this was all I ever wanted. All I could see was his sea green eyes; they were shining in the light. I looked into those beautiful eyes for what seemed like hours as he stared back into mine.

All of a sudden a smirk came across his face, as though he had thought of something funny. He started to chuckle and his golden curls started bouncing as his head moved. Then all of a sudden there was a tingling sensation up my leg.  
"Oh!" I exclaimed as it came as such a shock to me. He had taken his shoes off and was running his foot up the inside of my leg.  
"I'm sorry" Benny said politely taking another sip of his tea.  
"What for?" I replied  
"Well... it seems" he trailed off, I waited for him to finish but he never did. Not being one to push people, I just smiled at him and said "How's your tea?"  
"Divine" he replied taking a first bite of his scone. He then picked up my scone and held it to my face, taking a small bite, with my eyes still fixed upon his face, the light shining through the nearby window and bouncing off his hair and cheekbones.

We finished our tea and scones, leaving everything in a nice pile on the tray; we stood up and out of politeness thanked the café workers. Benedict stretched out his arm offering me his hand, without hesitating I took it. Walking in front of him with my arm stretched out behind me and his stretched out in front of him. Weaving through all the tables I led him out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – The Park_

We left the little café in the distance and started walking to a nearby park. I didn't take my eyes off Benny once. I think he noticed.  
"I know we have only just got together but you can look at me you know" he said to me as I quickly turned my head away.  
"Ehehehe" I chuckled that was the first time he had acknowledged that we were a couple I was overwhelmed. With one hand holding mine and our picnic basket swinging in the other, taking long strides and quickly guiding me through the park. He knew exactly where he was going.

He had started running now.  
"Slow down" I said trying to keep up with him "we have just eaten" but he didn't slow down. We came to a little hill; walking up, it became more like a ledge, looking over the entire park. It was beautiful. He kept hold of my hand and placed down the picnic basket just under a large tree which provided the perfect shade. With his now free hand he grabbed my other hand and we started spinning round and round, never breaking eye contact. When we finally stopped spinning I noticed the little stream just a little further down. I pointed in the direction of this stream and said "race you."  
Leaving our basket where it was we ran towards the stream. As the stream drew closer I grabbed hold of Benedict and jumped in, taking him with me.

Standing with the water almost up to our shoulders, Benny took both of his hands and placed them either side of my face, mine were securely placed on his hips. Using the current of the flowing stream he pulled me in close and kissed me square on the lips. This was the first time he had kissed me all day _(excluding our daily good morning kiss). _As we swam to the side of the bank and climbed out, we could see people standing in the spot where we left our picnic. So soaking wet we walked slowly over hoping they would leave. But they didn't. We picked up our basket without being noticed and went around the other side of the tree; it was still a perfect spot. It was OUR perfect spot. We opened the basket and took out the neatly packed picnic blanket. Placing it flawlessly on the floor, we sat down. We sat in such close proximity that he put his arm around my shoulder and held me, so I put my arm around his waist and rested my head on his strong shoulder.

We sat in the moment for a while and then Benny turned to me and said "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service."  
Naturally, I started to swoon; he was quoting Shakespeare's The Tempest. I sat for a while just scanning my brain for something, anything I could say in return. And then it hit me. King Lear. So I looked straight into those beautiful glimmering eyes and said "I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty."

The sun soon started to set; we broke out the picnic and began to eat. /benny had prepared a huge meal for us. We ate and laughed and talked and joked.

No sooner had we finished eating the stars were coming out, they shone as brightly and beautifully as Benny's eyes. We lay down; he lay vertically with his feet pointing towards the end of the little ledge we were sat on. I lay horizontally with my head resting on his ribcage. As we looked up at the stars he started playing with the curls on the top of my head. I never thought it was possible to fall this much in love.

He started talking about the constellations in the sky but honestly all I hear was "Andromeda" and then I just couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. His voice, so beautiful and soothing.  
"Tom?" he said "so what do you think?"  
"Huh? About what? Sorry dear" I whispered, almost embarrassed that I wasn't taking in what he was saying to me.  
"About your star?"  
I looked at him confused, _what should I say_ I thought to myself.  
"That star right there" He lovingly said pointing up to the sky, "I got it named after you"

I bolted straight up, turned around and looked at him, he wasn't joking. With a shocked look still on my face, I threw my arms around his neck and held him tight.  
"I love you" I said.  
"But I love you more" He replied, this inevitably turned into one of our little arguments where we try to out cute each other, I always win in the end but sometimes I think he lets me win.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – The Final Chapter_

We lay there holding each other for a good hour, just staring at the stars. Then before I knew it, Benny had fallen asleep. He was holding onto me like if he let go the world would end. But truth be told, if he let go MY world would end. I lay with my head now in the middle of his chest, my body right up against his. He was smiling in his sleep; he did this quite a lot. I took my hand that was furthest around him and placed it on the back of his neck, his hair intertwined with my fingers.

It started to get even later. As soon as Benny woke up we headed for home, hand in hand, not saying a word. We walked down the deserted streets, past the little café and back to our home. We were home in no time. Placing our now empty picnic basket in the porch just inside the house, we closed the door, took off our shoes and proceeded to the living room. Both walking around barefoot, feeling comfy and free.

Benny went and lay down on the sofa, with is head on one arm rest and his feet on the other. His back pressed against the back of the sofa leaving just enough room for me to come and curl up next to him. Naturally I did. With my back pressed against his front he held me tight, I could feel his warm breath on my neck. It felt like time had stopped and there was no one but us.  
"You smell so nice" he whispered to me never removing his hands from my chest.  
I chuckled but at the same time something sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to think of something to say but I just couldn't think of anything to say.

We flicked on the TV, over 600 channels and there was nothing on. Me being closest, I went over to our combined DVD collection; it was only 10 o'clock so we had some time before going to bed, and selected a film. I put it in the DVD player and walked beck over to the sofa. Benny was still lying there, waiting for me to re-join him… but I didn't. Instead I knelt down beside the sofa, looked straight into his eyes and kissed him on the forehead.  
"I do love you" I said  
"Then come back here next to me" he said with a cheeky grin.  
I curled back up next to him and almost immediately he started kissing the back of my neck, I just sunk further and further into his body.

The film had barely started but neither of us were watching it, we were too interested in each other. By now Benny was just breathing down my neck and stroking my arm. Unintentionally my eyes started to close _(probably because this felt like heaven) _I had never felt safer than I when I'm with him. This was a moment that I hoped would last forever. And at that time, I fell asleep in my lovers' arms.


End file.
